Harry Makes a Sex Video
Harry Makes a Sex Video is a video by MrEmperorCJ. Transcript * Harry laughs * Harry: I made a sex video out of Shaggy Rogers and Sunset Shimmer. They make a cute couple together. * Steve: Harry, what the fuck did you make? * Harry: I made a sex video out of Shaggy Rogers and Sunset Shimmer. They make a cute couple together, * Steve: No they do not! Shaggy Rogers and Sunset Shimmer do not make a cute couple together, because Shaggy is Rouge the Bat’s husband. That’s it! You’re grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for triple triplex years! I’m calling Mr. Emperor CJ, Blue91233, Pixel126, The Wreckers, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Rouge the Bat, your teachers and principal. * Later * Steve: Mr. Emperor CJ and his friends are here. * Me: I’m Mr. Emperor CJ. I cannot believe you made a sex video. * I’m Blue91233. Making sex Videos is not appropriate! * I‘m Pixel126. Shaggy Rogers and Sunset Shimmer do not make a cute couple together, because Shaggy Rogers is Rouge the Bat’s husband! * I’m Roadbuster! I saw you kill Shaggy Rogers at school! * Steve: You killed Shaggy Rogers? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! That’s it! You’re grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for Mega Quintality! * I’m Topspin. Shaggy was my lab partner in science class. * I’m Ledfoot. I can’t believe you keep making Sex videos, making fake vhs openings, looking up porn and killing people including Shaggy Rogers! * I’m Sideswipe. For killing Shaggy Rogers, I’m telling Mr. Emperor CJ’s girlfriend Karolina Dean on you! * I’m Rouge the Bat! I can’t believe you killed Shaggy Rogers. He was my husband! * I’m Mrs. Stevenson! You’re a bad boy and a bad student of mine. * I’m Mr. Alan. You’re a very very very bad student and murderer of our school! * And I’m Principal Henry! You’re expelled from school for killing Shaggy Rogers. And we are teaching you a strong strict lesson. You’re wearing nappies for the rest of your life! * Steve: Once again! I’m taking you to the airport! Let’s go! * Steve takes Harry with him * Steve: Get in the fucking car, Harry! * Car drives * Harry: Dad! Where am I going? * Steve: You’re going to Germany for your punishment! And don’t you fucking dare escape from Germany, or you’ll be grounded mega triplex years! * At the airport * Squidward: Hello. Can I help you? * Steve: Yes. I would like one ticket for Harry to Berlin Germany please! * Squidward: Ok. * Captain Falcon: Flight 38 to Berlin Germany. * Harry goes to the plane * Harry: This is going to be a worst torture ever * 60 hours later * Harry gets out * Harry: Why do I get sent to Germany? * Harry walks out * Much Later * Harry (speaking German): Oh fuck! I’m speaking German. Can my life get any worse than this? * Category:Harry gets Grounded